Carly Shay
Carly Shay '''(born '''Carlotta Taylor Shay '''on January 14, 1994)Birthday is the younger sister of Spencer Shay and the daughter of Mr. Shay and Mrs. Shay. She moved to the northside of Seattle when she was one month old on February 14, 1994. She lived with Spencer, her older brother, ever since he graduated from Ridgeway High School in June 2000 due to her father serving in the Marines. Characteristics Carly is a kind, caring person who would do anything for her friends. Occasionally, she has to get between Sam and Freddie when they are arguing too much. She gets good grades and usually stays out of trouble, except for when she takes the blame for Sam's misdeeds. She is easily grossed out by vermin, the gross videos Sam likes or even just by Spencer saying "bowels" in "iTake on Dingo". In "iSpace Out", it was also shown she gets claustrophobic when she is locked in a room for several hours. In "iWanna Stay With Spencer", it was implied Carly used to be a sickly child, since according to Spencer, she has to take vitamins every day and suffers from allergies and asthma. She had her last asthma attack when she was seven years old. As revealed in a few episodes, Carly likes a band called "Cuttlefish". Also, in iEnrage Gibby, she says that she plays the ukulele. Relationships With other Main Characters *Sam Puckett:' Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old and Sam wanted to steal Carly´s tuna sandwich. When Carly fought back, Sam was impressed and they became friends. To this day, they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as (platonic?) love (see: 'Cam Relationship). : Carly acts as a moral guardian to Sam, trying to keep her out of trouble and occasionally taking the blame for her pranks. Although Sam frequently causes Carly trouble, she likes her for being "creative and smart and fun and awesome". In iChristmas, it was shown that Carly´s life would be very different without Sam and iCarly would never have existed. Occasionally, Sam´s laziness causes tension between the two (see: '''Cam Friendship). *'Freddie Benson': Carly is very aware of Freddie´s crush on her and occasionally exploits that he would do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?". They keep up a good friendship, though, and know they can rely on each other when it´s necessary. Many fans wish for Carly and Freddie to end up together (see: Creddie). *'Spencer Shay': Carly and her brother usually have a good relationship and have fun hanging out together. Carly acts as the voice of reason or as an emotional support when needed, but can also rely on him when she has trouble. She is used to him letting her have a lot of freedom and gets irritated when he doesn't give her what she wants. (iLook Alike). Boyfriends/Dates *Jake In "iLike Jake" (the fourth episode), she had a crush on Jake and he liked her back. After Jake saw Carly give Freddie a kiss on the nose (for helping to make Jake's singing voice sound good for the web show), he believed that they were a couple. Because of this, Jake decided to get back together with his ex-girlfriend, leaving Carly single. *Shane She went out with him when Sam was also going out with him in "iSaw Him First" (one of the first episodes in the second season), which made Carly and Sam both jealous and mad with each other. They later vowed that they wouldn't ever argue over a boy again, lest it ruin their friendship. *Griffin She dated him in "iDate a Bad Boy" until she found out he collects PeeWee Babies. She tried to make the relationship work, but then Griffin overheard Carly and Sam making fun of his PeeWee Babies and broke up with Carly. *Austin Carly chose him as her date in "iSpeed Date". At the end of the episode, she dumped him because he interrupted her with random sentences whenever she wanted to say something, in which she began with several, "Shut up's!" and then her famous, "Get outta here!" in which he fled The Groovie Smoothe. *Freddie Benson Freddie has had a crush on Carly ever since he met her, but she constantly rejects him and says she just wants to be friends with him. In "ILike Jake", Carly gave Freddie a kiss that was "strictly nasal" and in "iSpeed Date", they slow-dance together. They were in a relationship in "iSaved Your Life", but Sam convinced Freddie that Carly was only touched that he saved her life and wasn't in love with him, but what he did. They broke up, but agreed that if Carly still likes him when he's out of the casts, they can date again. It is rumored that in a future episode of iCarly Carly and Freddie date. It is said to be called iStill Love You and will be the second episode of season 4 following iStart Over. In that episode it is said that Nevel and Carly retry their friendship. * Gibby Carly went on a date with him when he guessed the wrong person. At the end of IEnrage Gibby, she says "He's so sweet and funny..." This possibly could be foreshadowing a relationship between the two. Enemies *Nevel Papperman *Jonah *Mr. Devlin *Amber Tate *Valerie *Tasha (iNevel) *Wade Collins *Lewbert Other Pictures File:PunkCarly.jpg|Carly as a punk in IWanna Stay With Spencer File:Miranda-Season_3.jpg|Carly as seen in Season 3 opening theme File:Miranda_Cosgrove_FB_pic_on_iCarly_page.jpg‎|Carly Shay in iLook Alike 65416 87906628.jpg|Carly at her hobo party in iEnrage Gibby 61174 572133098.jpg|Carly with cupcakes Carly Smoothie.jpg Carly Shay em iPilot.jpg|Carly Shay in iPilot Quotes * Get outta here! *Sam...! *Hey! *Get in here! *No (whenever Freddie hints that he wants to go out with her) *I'm Carly *...And this is iCarly! *Not happening! (whenever Freddie hints that he wants to go out with her) *Rawr (iSaved Your Life) References Category:Characters Category:Shay family Category:1994 births